Methos gets a new life
by stcobb
Summary: Methos ends up in Sunnydale where he finds new challenges. Willow becomes Immortal. After S6 Buffy, S6 HL, and HL: Endgame. Many characters from HL will be included. Response to 7thDimension challenge. **COMPLETE**
1. The New Beginning

Notes: Set after season 6 of BtVS, HL: S6 and HL: Endgame. Whedon and Davis/Panzer own it. Don't sue!  
  
Challenge- Prologue --- Methos swore violently in several dead languages as he swerved to miss the small oncoming car. Unfortunately, the other car swerved in the same direction. The cars collided in a massive fireball as Adam Pierson finally got his chance to disappear.  
  
Chapter 1 ---  
  
The man known as Adam Pierson awoke with a violent intake of breath. As he opened his eyes to the darkness around him, it hit him. "Bloody morgue," he thought. Methos clawed his way for the zipper to the body bag he now wore for his only clothing. Scrambling towards the direction he thought the door would be, Methos was in a panic. "I have to get out of here before my funeral or cremation." After what seemed an eternity to an eternal man, Methos got the door open and stepped out in to the darkened morgue. His head swerved in several directions as he looked around for clothing to wear. Nothing. He swore again. "Hell, I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," he thought with a grin.  
  
The door inched its way open as Methos peeked outside. "Ahh, a dark hallway. Excellent!" He glanced around for security cameras and saw none. Methos made his way carefully down the hallway towards the exit sign pausing to listen for the possible over-achieving worker finally going home for the day. Luckily for Methos, few residents of Sunnydale were over- achievers. Methos exited the building without setting off an alarm, which he thought strange. He brushed off his passing concern in his search for a place to obtain clothing.  
  
Methos came up to a cemetary and decided that he was safe from mortals and Immortals alike. In a regular town he might have been right. This was Sunnydale, and nothing was ever quite what it seemed.  
  
  
  
--- The diminuitive redhead walked faster as she passed the cemetary. She knew that it was a bad idea to go this way but she felt confident that she would be alright with her bottle of holy water and a cross. Willow hurried around the corner and ran into something and sat down hard. She looked up and gaped at the stark naked man sitting across from her. He eyed her warily as he said, "Good evening. I don't suppose you have any clothes in that bag." She stuttered at him "Nothing that would fit you" as she stared at his nakedness. She closed her eyes quickly and took a deep breath.  
  
Willow got up and backed away reaching into her handbag. Pulling out the cross, she held it in front of her like a weapon as Methos got up slowly. He eyed the cross and the looked at her. "What is that for?" he queried. "Ummmm, first test a failure," Willow muttered. Thinking quickly Willow splashed the holy water in Methos face and stepped back quickly waiting the running away that he would surely do. Grinning at Willow quizically and wiping the water off of his face Methos quipped, "Thanks for the bath but would you mind explaining what that was all about?"  
  
Willow gaped at the audacity of the naked man now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She stuttered awkwardly as she forced herself to concentrate on his forehead and said, "It was nothing. You're just not what I expected. That's all."  
  
"All right," said Methos in his smooth British accent. "My name's Timothy Adamson. Yours?" "Willow. Willow Rosenburg."  
  
"How come you don't have any clothes?" she asked. Methos grinned at her straight-forward manner and said, "Felt like getting back to my roots." Methos straightened up from the wall and approached her in his relaxed gait.  
  
"Look, as much as I'd like to stand next to a cemetary and chat, I'd rather get dressed and have a beer. Know where I can get the first?" Willow, stammered at his closeness and gulped. "I can get you some of my dad's clothes. It's just around the corner," she said and started walking. "Interesting way to end a day," Methos thought and followed her.  
  
--- 


	2. Introductions to mystery

--- Chapter 2  
  
"Damn," Methos swore to himself. 'I knew there was something odd about her," he thought. Methos walked beside Willow who was glancing over at him every few seconds and blushed nervously. "Damn," she thought. "As if losing Tara and almost destroying the world wasn't bad enough, I have to deal with a very good looking naked man."  
  
Methos glanced at his nervous and silent companion and saw a tense young woman. What surprised him the most was to see the electricity sparking between her fingers. Quickly hiding her hand behind her back she smiled nervously and said, "We're here!"  
  
Inside, Methos waited behind the stairwell and mulled over his thoughts. He was bothered a bit about the electricity but knowing that there was one Cassandra in the world, he knew there had to be more like her. After 5000 years of life Methos had seen many things and fought many things natural and supernatural alike. After the recent catastrophe with Ahriman, he was brought back to the reality that was the supernatural. The problem with Willows was not that she had at least some magical abilities but that she was destined to be an Immortal.  
  
Hearing footsteps Methos stepped around the stairs to see Willow bouncing down them with clothing in hand. "Here," she said as she handed Methos the clothes.  
  
"The bathroom is right through that door over there. I'll wait out here till you're done."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Methos toyed. Willow flushed bright red and Methos smirked.  
  
--- Inside the bathroom, Methos put on the clothing and glanced in the mirror to do a once-over. His eyes narrowed as he saw the other reflection in the mirror. "Whistler, what do you want?" demanded Methos as he turned sharply around. The demon messenger from the Powers took a step back against the bathroom door and held up his hands. "Calm down Methos old buddy. I am just here to deliver a message." "Deliver and leave," growled Methos.  
  
"The Powers want you to know that there is going to be a new evil rising around here soon. They said you will need more help than what you can get around here, so call a few friends and I'll see you all when you get them here." "Them? Who exactly do you want me to call?" Methos inquired. Whistler disappeared. Methos growled.  
  
--- Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod rolled over and picked up the phone as it rang for the third time. "MacLeod," he answered. "What do you want that made you call this early?" he asked curtly. "Sunnydale, California. You need help. Bring Joe. Bring Amanda." "This had better be important," Duncan growled into the phone. MacLeod hung up the phone and rolled over to gently shake Amanda awake. "Wake up, we need to go." Amanda opened one eye wearily and glared at MacLeod. "Don't you know I need my beauty sleep MacLeod? What is the problem and why am I being involved without permission?" Duncan glanced appreciatively at her still naked form and said, "I don't know, but Methos needs help and requested our assistance." "Well, I want a reward first," she smiled at him coyly. "That can be arranged," he said as he leaned over to make the most of a few hours before dawn. 


	3. Secrets are out.

** Big portion of outline just finished. Reviews greatly appreciated. Thanks! **  
  
-------- Chapter 3  
  
Methos awoke the next morning to find himself in a strange house. "Right, Willow, electricity, naked," he thought. "I wonder if she has any beer," Methos mused. Just as he swung his legs over the side of the couch to get up, Willow came down the stairs. He turned around and stood smirking at Willow. She came around the corner, glanced up and gave a short scream. Methos was again quite naked.  
  
"What do you keep doing that for?" Willow whined. "Effect," grinned Methos as he pulled on his clothes. "Have anything for breakfast around here?"  
  
"Well, I was about to head out to meet some friends for donuts. I suppose you can come along." "Excellent," Methos said with a grin. "I'll pick up the beer."  
  
--- Methos followed Willow down the street enjoying a walk in the fresh morning air. "Ahh, the simple things in life," he mused to himself. "Willow, where is the nearest national bank?" "Right down the street from the Magic Box, which is our current destination," she replied.  
  
Methos found the bank and made Willow wait outside. "No way I'm letting her get away before she needs training. Damn MacLeod for his influence!" Methos thought.  
  
"Timothy Adamson is the name, and I'd like to withdraw some money from my account." Methos signed the withdrawal slip and took the cash. The next stop was to the ATM where he punched in a secret set of access codes that he had programmed in when designing the bank's system. The codes allowed him to get one of his many safe-deposit boxes in New York to be shipped to the local bank, which housed the ATM. "Tomorrow I'll have my new ID and some more cash. Much easier than carrying a briefcase," he thought.  
  
Methos aka Timothy joined Willow outside where she patiently waited for a reason unknown even to her. Walking the last few feet to the Magic Box Methos opened the door and held it for the startled Willow. "Just a polite man. A hot-when-naked or not polite man. But polite," Willow thought. "Hey Wills! Donuts are hot and fresh. I got you." trailed Xander as he saw Methos step in the door behind his friend.  
  
"Hello. I'm Timothy, and you are?"  
  
"Xander, and this is Buffy, Dawn, and Giles" introduced Xander while pointing to each one in turn. "So, how do you know Willow?" probed Xander.  
  
"We ran into each other last night and Willow here was kind enough to offer me breakfast" Methos replied. "Well Timothy, it's nice meeting you," offered Giles giving Willow a quizzical look. Willow just blushed furiously like he hadn't seen her do since high school. "Some things will never change," he thought.  
  
About that time the room flashed in a bright light and Anya, the vengeance demon, appeared in the middle of the room. The gang glared at her in panic as she walked to the cash register asked, "Well, how much money did I make last week?" Anya looked up at their glares confused. "What? Did we lose everything? Are we going to have to sell? Xander, was this your fault." She demanded. "We have a visitor, Anya" said Giles and pointed. Methos stood with his mouth open then blurted out, "Anyanka, how come you didn't tell me you were a demon?"  
  
"You know her?" interrupted a very confused Xander. "Of course Methos knows me, stupid. We used to be lovers." Anya replied. "Gosh, that was a good 1500 years ago," she mused while Methos grimaced and started to slowly turn toward the exit.  
  
"And just what are you? And who the hell names a child Methos?" demanded Buffy while looking for a weapon and turning Methos back around. "I am just a guy. And hell if I know" replied Methos calmly. "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy," retorted Buffy while bringing her crossbow into focus on Methos' chest. "Anya, explanation now!!!" Buffy ordered.  
  
"What's to explain? He's immortal and we had lots and lots of sex. It was quite fun and very beneficial," said Anya with a smile as she took a stroll through memory lane. "The only immortals I know of are vampires and demons, but you came in from the sunlight. Giles, help please?" asked a very confused Buffy.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose and began to speak. "I remember reading once about a group of human-looking creatures that played some ridiculous Game that only ended when the last one of them remained. They live forever unless you take their heads and some kind of energy transfer takes place."  
  
"Excuse me, but I am quite human and," started Methos only to be interrupted by Anya. "Yes he is and I can assure you that everything functions quite well" she enthused. "Yeah, he looks quite healthy and completely functional" blurted out Willow. Her friends stopped and stared at her as she turned flame red once again. Methos smirked evilly.  
  
Methos let her plead at him for help for a moment and then he decided that if they knew Anya, then they would have no problem with immortality. "Everyone have a seat, and I'll start from the beginning."  
  
------ ** Feedback is greatly appreciated. Tips, hints, what you'd like to see happen would also be great. Harry, I've always enjoyed the Wanderverse. Chapter 4 will deal with some mystical mojo and a surprise return of a favorite character of mine** 


	4. More introductions, with a twist

**Stuff happens. Info obtained.**  
  
Chapter 4 --- As Methos finished up his explanation of Immortals, Watchers, the Game, and how well he knew Anya, he felt it. That spine-tingling sensation of another Immortal, and by the feel of it, he knew it was MacLeod. Habit forced him to pick up a sword from a nearby rack and wait for confirmation. The door opened and MacLeod entered slowly with his hand beneath his coat. Seeing Methos he relaxed and allowed his companions to enter. Amanda strolled in and stood to the side as Joe walked in stiffly leaning on his cane. The new visitors walked down the stairs and waited for the introductions to begin.  
  
"Duncan, Amanda and Joe meet Buffy, her sister Dawn, Willow, Xander and Giles," said Methos. "Pleased to meet you," said Duncan as Buffy gawked at him and drooled. Amanda took her hand and whispered, "He's mine, but you can still look" to Buffy who then pouted and then smiled. Duncan stepped over to Methos and shook his hand and mouthed "Name." Methos replied, "By odd circumstances, they know my real name." To this news, Duncan quirked an eyebrow then shrugged. Joe took the seat offered to him by Giles and thanked him.  
  
Giles took a deep breath then said, "So, Mr. Dawson, what can you tell me about the other Watchers?" Joe shifted nervously and put his hand under his jacket reaching for his gun. Methos noticed the movement and said, "It's okay Joe. He's a Watcher too, but a different vintage. It seems the group diverged way back when and there are no official records of this split." "What do you watch Mr. Giles?" queried a more relaxed Dawson.  
  
"Me," Buffy replied. Giles shot her a look and she shrugged her shoulders and held up her hand. "I am the one chosen girl in all the world who is strong enough and fast enough to slay vampires. As a result, I am the Slayer." Giles asked her, "Do you think that was wise?" She replied, "I had a dream from the Powers telling me I could trust these guys. They will have to trust us too."  
  
"So, I take it you know of us?" asked Duncan. "If by that you mean you are Immortals who play the Game, and are essentially human? Then yes," said Xander. "Well, that takes care of that," replied Amanda smoothly while smiling at Xander who gulped loudly. "Amanda," MacLeod warned. She pouted.  
  
Very much in the same way that Anya appeared then left, the blinding flash of light came and left Whistler standing in their midst. "Whistler, what do you want?" demanded Buffy. "Just to deliver a message," replied the Power's messenger. "Go on," Methos said. MacLeod whispered to Methos, "He's not evil is he?" To that Methos shook his head no.  
  
"Okay, here's the scoop. There is an army of vampires led by an Immortal on its way. They are 5,000 strong and all of them are more than 100 years old. They are trained in the old Roman fashion. They are disciplined and fearless warriors. They are well supplied and do not hunt for food because they carry it with them. To defeat this threat, you needed help Slayer. That's why the Powers sent these guys to help." Buffy just looked sick.  
  
"Willow, Tara says that she is OK and you will finally be able to balance your abilities with immense control. She sends her love and says that it had to happen for reasons you will later understand." Upon hearing this Willow, sat down and wept silently.  
  
"MacLeod, I am also here to tell you that because of Connor's and Kell's quickenings, you are now the most powerful Immortal on Earth. Keep your head and you will be amazed at what you will be able to do. The end of the Game is nearing and you are a key player. As are you Amanda and you Methos. There is someone else that is key and is being returned to you."  
  
With these last words Whistler disappeared in a blinding flash of light and in his place stood Richie Ryan. Duncan, Joe and Methos all stood dumbstruck with mouths open while tears streamed down Duncan's face. Richie just grinned and said, "Where are those donuts I smell?"  
  
--------  
  
**I just had to bring Richie back. I figured no more dark mojo for Willow and to just have it done quickly and painlessly. Well, what do you think?** 


	5. Life ensues

** Wackiness ensues! Stuff happens! Thanks for the reviews folks! I'll try not to disappoint**  
  
Chapter 5 ---  
  
Methos stood outside the Magic Box breathing in the cool night air. He looked up at the night sky and wished to see some stars. He sighed, not all wishes come true. The Powers bringing Richie back had been quite a shock for his friends. MacLeod, Joe and Richie went into the back room while Richie explained it all. Amanda explained what had happened to Richie with Ahriman and then Connor and Kell to the Sunnydale residents.  
  
Upon questions of why the Immortals were not shocked as to whom or what the Slayer was and did, the answer was simple. Amanda and Methos both had met Slayers in their millennia alive. Duncan had heard stories from Cassandra as a boy. Besides, after Ahriman, nothing shocked MacLeod anymore.  
  
Methos had been lucky this day as well. MacLeod followed a hunch and brought Methos an Ivanhoe just like the one that some sticky-fingered somebody grabbed from his wreck. The other driver lived of course. Irony would have it that he was bloody drunk at the time and wasn't wearing his seat belt. He was tossed from his car and onto a soft bed of flowers. "Well, enough mind wandering for now," Methos thought.  
  
He stepped back inside to see MacLeod, Richie and Joe stumbling out of the back room drunk. It turned out that Giles was a single malt man himself.  
  
"Well all, it seems that the party is almost over and I need my beauty sleep. Willow, will you accompany me back to your place for one more night? I'll go find a place in the morning. I promise to keep my clothes on if you will." Methos smirked at Willow's friends shocked stares. "Still got it," he thought.  
  
--- Methos walked beside a contemplative. "What is it Willow? What's on your mind?" Methos asked. "Well, I am happy to hear from Tara but I was just thinking about what it must be like to be 5000 years old. I know it was a big deal for Angel to be over 200, and it's a long time for Duncan and Amanda, but 5000?" replied Willow.  
  
"It's not so glamorous as it might seem. People and civilizations come and go. Having to hide who you are to avoid nasty deaths can become tiring. I.." Methos trailed off reaching under his coat for his sword. "What is it?" Willow asked. "We're being followed." he replied. Methos turned around scanning with all of his senses for their possible assailant. Seeing and hearing nothing, he turned around and Willow was gone.  
  
Cursing in a favorite language of his, Methos scanned around the area for the kidnapper. He prayed that it was supernatural so he could kill it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a struggling Willow trying to get her hands free so she could zap it, but the vampire was enormous. MacLeod was a big man, but this thing was at least 7 feet tall and had to be 350 pounds of solid muscle. Again, Methos swore as he ran at the monster with sword drawn and ready. The vampire grinned evilly as he began to drink from her then he stopped and grinned again. Bringing his hands to rest on opposite sides of her head he twisted sharply and roared with glee at the snapping of her neck. Willow dropped like a stone to the ground and the vampire charged Methos with another roar. Rolling under a swing Methos turned and slashed the muscles behind the vampire's knees. Throwing himself out of the way as the enormous beast fell screaming Methos backhanded the sword and took its head. The vampire exploded into dust with a scream and Methos got off the ground shaking his head in sadness. He had hoped Willow would have a few more years, but you had to deal with what cards fate dealt you.  
  
Straightening up Willow's body and neck, he sat on a gravestone and waited. After about an hour of waiting he watched Willow gasp for breath as her eyes shot open. "What happened? Why am I in the cemetery? Where's the vampire? Where's Buffy?" she spilled out. "I have such a headache," she complained to Methos. "Don't worry Willow, it will fade. Don't you realize what happened?" queried Methos. "I'm Immortal aren't I?" Willow asked. Methos replied, "Yes. Welcome to eternal life."  
  
--- ** I kinda thought about having Buffy accidentally kill Willow in a brawl with some vamps, but I decided Methos should have been around when she had her first death. Feedback please!!!** 


	6. Learning the dance

** Jill, thanks for your suggestions. I will do everything in my power to help my story be more readable. Upon reading of reviews, I'll try and beef up the plot some. Convenient happenings are not desirable in movies I watch, so I'll go back and look over my stuff after this chapter**  
  
Chapter 6 --- "Because you have Immortals under every bush, I will give you a choice of which one you would like to train under." Methos was hoping it would be Amanda or MacLeod. He just wanted to disappear again. "It never pays to have the whole Immortal race after you once your secret is revealed," he thought.  
  
"I choose you Methos." Methos cringed inwardly.  
  
"Fine choice if I do say so myself," quipped Richie. "World's oldest man should know something about something."  
  
"Child," Methos whispered to himself. "The only rule I have is that I will do whatever is necessary to see that you are trained to survive. No complaining, whining or shirking of duties will be tolerated. My training will be brutal but complete. Understand?"  
  
"I understand," said Willow.  
  
---  
  
"One, two, three, lunge!" Methos shouted. Parry, parry, parry, side-step, and disarm was Methos' response. "Again!"  
  
"One, two, three, lunge!" shouted Methos again. Parry, parry, parry, side- step, parry and disarm. "Excellent," Methos breathed. "Thank you for not repeating the same mistake twice. You are learning this well Willow. Soon you will get to spar with Richie."  
  
Willow beamed at the compliments he gave her and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Three weeks into my training and I am doing well! This is great! He looks great in sweat." she thought. "Bad Willow!" ---  
  
"C'mon Xander, HIT ME!" Richie demanded. Richie blocked the strikes, dropped and swept Xander off his feet again. To Xander this seemed like the umpteenth time this had happened today and he was getting irritated.  
  
"Richie, give me a break man! I'm getting my ass kicked here!" complained Xander.  
  
"Better me than a pointy-toothed freak in need of a plastic surgeon," replied Richie as he stepped back into his fighting stance. "Take me down and I will be buying the beer tonight," taunted Richie.  
  
"You're on!" agreed Xander.  
  
"You are beginning to sound like Methos," Duncan said as he began stretching his upper body.  
  
"If the system works," said Richie then he dropped and swept for Xander's legs. Xander jumped and sprang at Richie to get him in a headlock. Richie dropped onto his back and used his legs to propel Xander onto the mats behind him.  
  
MacLeod grinned and walked over to help Xander off the mats. "Want to try someone a little more up to par?" he taunted Richie.  
  
"Sure Mac. Anytime," replied Richie with a grin.  
  
They began to spar slowly at first, then began to work up a good rhythm before MacLeod flipped Richie over and put him in an arm-bar. Richie tapped out.  
  
"You wanna pick on somebody who can take you?" The three men turned and faced the door as Buffy walked in dressed for a workout. "If you think you can handle it anyway," taunted Buffy with a little grin on her face.  
  
"Which one of us were you challenging?" asked Duncan.  
  
"You first," she said pointing to Duncan. "You next," pointing to Richie.  
  
"All right, do you want to stretch first?" asked Duncan as he stepped into one of many fighting stances.  
  
"Nope, I came prepared," replied Buffy who then attacked.  
  
Much to her surprise, Duncan wasn't there and his foot was. She took the kick well and countered with a back-handed fist. MacLeod blocked it and a kick before throwing Buffy unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
"How did you do that?" demanded Buffy.  
  
"You have to learn how to use an opponent's strength against them. There are many forms of martial arts that are based on just that. You are very strong but I have studied many forms of fighting for hundreds of years," Duncan said in his deep teacher's voice.  
  
"Geez, you sound like Giles sometimes Mac," Buffy said shuddering at the sudden mental image of Duncan MacLeod in tweed.  
  
"Ya wanna have a go Buff-meister?" asked Richie with a grin.  
  
"Sure are in a hurry for a temporary death aren't ya Richie?" Buffy returned.  
  
They both dropped into fighting stances and started circling. Duncan tapped the ground with something and they both turned to look at him. He tossed Richie his sword and Buffy one from the weapons locker. They grinned.  
  
The clang of metal on metal drew Methos, Willow and Dawn from the other room. They all stood by Duncan and Xander watching with interest.  
  
The fight went back and forth with no apparent victor until, in an arm-lock Buffy ran her tongue over her teeth seductively at Richie whose jaw dropped. He relaxed for an instant and she flipped him over and sat on his chest. Their eyes met and locked briefly in desire with the combatants breathing hard then tore away as the others began laughing at Richie's flaw.  
  
"What, I've been gone for a few years. I'm off my game a bit," retorted Richie angrily.  
  
"At least I know I still have mine," Buffy quipped while Richie's face turned red.  
  
--- "Dawn, this would be lovely on you," Amanda gushed.  
  
"Yeah it would, but I don't have any money," said Dawn as she sighed. "Money is kinda tight right now."  
  
"Not to worry darling. Duncan has plenty of money and I know just how to spend it." Amanda said with a wink holding up MacLeod's credit card. Dawn smiled widely.  
  
"So, how long have you and Duncan known each other?" asked Dawn.  
  
"We met a couple hundred years ago and we always managed to get mixed up in some trouble. It's been a fun time and he's quite talented in so many ways."  
  
"Amanda, my ears are too young to hear that!" Dawn gasped with a smile.  
  
Amanda suddenly stopped and reached inside her coat. She scanned around her for the other Immortal who had just come into range. She spotted the other Immortal and was motioned into an alley behind some buildings.  
  
"Dawn, stay around people and wait here," ordered Amanda.  
  
Dawn did as she was told. Amanda pulled out her sword and waited as the other Immortal did the same.  
  
"I'm Amanda and we don't have to do this."  
  
"I am Marcus and I know."  
  
"You're not that general of the bloodthirsty legions are you?" quipped Amanda as she struck the first blow and started the dance.  
  
--- **I like cliffhangers. Feedback please.** 


	7. The game begins.

**In response to a comment in a review. I don't think Willow is as much gay as experimenting. At any rate, the challenge I am answering was for a Methos and Willow coupling. I liked Tara and thought she could've gone either way. I think it was a college type thing. I always thought Tara and Willow would find men eventually. Unfortunately Tara is dead.  
  
I have received suggestions from two writers I hold in high regard. Find "ROG on Vacation" under Fanfiction.net profile for Jill. Look at my reviews and click on her name. The other is MacGeorge. He is writing the "Forging the Blade" series and it blows my mind. This story is at http://www.wordsmiths.net/MacGeorge/Boardwalk/wilderness/we_index.html I'll try and put their suggestions into play. Now, on with the story.**  
  
---  
  
Amanda was on the offensive. Marcus and Amanda were circling each other warily looking for an opening. Suddenly he had one. He struck, quick as a snake and sliced Amanda across the midsection. Gasping in shock she lowered her guard a bit and he ran her through.  
  
"You're lucky my dear," stated Marcus. "I needed bait for MacLeod and the Slayer. Now I have both."  
  
Damn it! she screamed in her head in frustration.  
  
Amanda's last sight before she died was Dawn being held by one vampire on each side.  
  
---  
  
"No Willow, you can't use magic in an Immortal duel and you shouldn't use it at any time unless absolutely necessary," Methos argued. "What if you had your magic taken away? You need to be able to do without it in a fight."  
  
"Fine," retorted Willow in a huff. "Then I will need to spar with absolutely everybody here, won't I?" queried Willow.  
  
Excellent observation. Good, she's learning! Methos thought. He began, "Yes, my dear, everyone will fight different. Learn different styles and you will have a far better chance at survival. Remember, there can be only one."  
  
Hearing the bell on the door to the shop ring, Willow put her sword down against the doorpost and stepped into the front room. Methos followed calmly polishing his sword. Methos was suddenly suspicious.  
  
After all, who was wandering around at night in this town that would go into a magic shop? he thought.  
  
Seeing three very large vampires in front of an unmoving Willow assured him that his mistrust was well placed.  
  
"What do you want?" Willow demanded.  
  
"We bring a message from our master," said the center monster as he licked his lips and eyed Willow's neck hungrily.  
  
"Get on with it," ordered Methos as he leaned his Ivanhoe against his shoulder like a bat.  
  
"You can tell the one called MacLeod and the Slayer that we have something precious to them if they want them back. Our master will send instructions." He finished and the bell to the door rang again.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" taunted Buffy as Richie drew his sword and Buffy a stake.  
  
The vampires faces transformed as one exploded into dust. Startled they looked around to see Methos dusting himself off and blowing dust off his sword.  
  
"Carry on," he quipped to Buffy.  
  
The remaining two charged Buffy and one got a sword in the stomach for his trouble. He turned with a roar to his assailant.  
  
"Not fair, two on one. Play nice," said Richie nonchalantly as he withdrew his sword, took its head and it exploded into dust.  
  
Buffy vaulted over the back of the remaining vampire while it was bent over from her last kick. Landing in a in a tight ball she rolled to her feet and spun around. The vampire straightened up and she drove the stake into its massive chest. It didn't turn into dust.  
  
Furious Buffy kicked it backwards again and signaled to Richie who swung his rapier in a tight arc towards the vampire's neck. Sensing his movements the vampire ducked and backed towards the entrance. Eyeing the fighters warily the former legionnaire grinned as he pulled away his shirt to reveal tightly made chain mail.  
  
"I picked this up from a Spaniard I ate a few hundred years ago," he gloated.  
  
"Unbelievable! Armor on a vamp!" Buffy exclaimed as she rushed the beast. The vampire sidestepped and turned throwing Buffy into the door. As she crashed through the door the vampire turned and cackled with glee. Picking up Buffy with one hand he forcibly turned her neck to face him and leaned in to drink. His face turned to shock in the split second before the sword completely severed his neck and he exploded into a cloud of dust. The chain mail fell to the ground.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy exclaimed as Richie helped her to her feet.  
  
"No problem, but you now owe me food," he grinned as he dusted off her back.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date, sir?" she asked spinning around with a coy smile on her face.  
  
Richie sputtered and turned red then took a deep breath. "So what if I am?" he demanded suddenly.  
  
"Then I accept," Buffy giggled and stepped back into the shop.  
  
---  
  
"So what are our options?" asked Duncan as he settled into the Scotch in front of him.  
  
"I suppose we must wait until further instructions from the kidnapper," began Giles as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Wait my ass!" exploded Xander. "I say we go hunting and destroy all the undead we see until."  
  
"Until what Xander?" demanded Willow. "We don't know where they are holding Dawn and Amanda. We don't know if they are even alive!"  
  
At that last statement Buffy and Duncan flinched and Willow sent apologetic glances their way.  
  
"The Watcher's are of no help," said Joe. "We haven't had a Watcher on Marcus in a hundred years. The last one got attacked by some of his vampires and barely got away with his life. Funny thing, his chronicle mentioned monsters but up until now I accredited that to an overactive imagination and too much booze," chuckled Joe.  
  
"Well, I need to work out some frustration. I am going to patrol, anyone want to come along?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We'll all come Buffy" volunteered Willow.  
  
"Well pair up then. Willow and Methos, Xander and Duncan, Giles you stay here with Joe in case our instructions come in and Richie is with me. Any questions?"  
  
They all shrugged their shoulders in response. Walking to the weapons closet, she began handing out stakes and holy water in addition to the swords all were now carrying.  
  
"Let's go," Buffy ordered.  
  
** Feedback is cool. You like it, you really like it! That's a good thing cause I have a few more stories up my sleeve after this one is complete. ** 


	8. Things get serious

Chapter 8  
  
---  
  
Gasp.....  
  
Amanda woke from her most recent death and gasped for more air. Inhaling sharply she started to gag as the smell of death was all around her and was not what she wanted her lungs filled with. Smelling blood and vomit she tried to focus her eyes on anything. That proved exceedingly difficult with no obvious light source.  
  
Amanda sat up with a start, remembering what had happened.  
  
The damn Immortal and his vampire goons. Damn it she raged in her mind. She cursed as she realized her hands and feet were bound very tightly. Amanda tentatively called out, "Dawn."  
  
Hearing no response Amanda began feeling around on the dirt floor where she was sitting. Feeling a hard object, she began searching it for a sharp edge.  
  
"Great," she exclaimed to herself. Amanda then realized in revulsion that it was a piece of a bone and from the feel, part of a human jawbone. Grimacing she thought, 'At least you didn't die in vain. You're going to help me out of here.' Desperately, Amanda began to saw.  
  
---  
  
In one of the Sunnydale's many cemeteries Methos and Willow walked side by side past the graves of the town's few naturally dead people. Willow stopped and sat on one of the fresh grave markers. Methos took the stone opposite her to lean against.  
  
"Do you think they're alive, Methos?" asked Willow.  
  
"I hope so for Marcus' sake" commented Methos. "I'd hate to be him or a bloodsucker in his army if anything happens to them. MacLeod is something else when you hurt someone he loves, but I'm willing to bet Buffy would be worse."  
  
"What are you like? I mean if someone you love is hurt?" wondered Willow.  
  
Methos glanced at her, wondering about her question. She was looking down at the ground in silence and deep thought.  
  
He answered, "Well, I'm not exactly sure. I tend not to let people get too close. It's easier to let people go when you hardly know them."  
  
Hearing a twig snap behind him, Methos spun, whipping out his sword. Willow heard him and jumped off the grave marker and took out her own sword.  
  
The Wakizashi was an exquisite work of art. Upon request of Methos, MacLeod had presented it to her with little flourish as the sword could speak for itself. With a glittering steel blade, hand forged by the current greatest sword maker of Japan, Willow loved this blade. The hilt was made of carved oak with gold and sliver inlays. Beautiful as the weapon was it was made to kill and Willow knew that. Fortunately, the things to kill around here were already dead.  
  
The group of vampires faced the two Immortals with sneers on face. The leader of this pack was a young appearing vampire but strong. The other 4 were behind him in a V-formation in full killing mode.  
  
"You must refer me to your plastic surgeon," quipped Methos. The leader growled.  
  
"You are not scared human?" pondered the demon. "You know of us?"  
  
"Know of you? Obviously. It does make it easier to kill you," Methos replied.  
  
Willow stepped up beside him and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Whenever the ugly squad is ready," taunted Willow.  
  
"You will be an excellent little morsel, young one" said the leader and he lunged for her.  
  
The others attacked Methos at once and he fell to his work with a killing lust. Spinning and backhanding a hilt into a stomach one vamp fell. The next one stepped up into place in front of Methos only to have the return stroke take off his head and he exploded into dust. Kicking the next one Methos sliced at the arm of its companion and stepped back to catch his breath. He glanced over to see how Willow was doing.  
  
Willow however wasn't faring too well. Every stroke she would take with the sword, her opponent would dodge, playing with her, taunting her.  
  
"I can taste you already, my dear," he said.  
  
Taking a hand off her sword and reaching behind her belt, she brought out a spray bottle of holy water. Quickly squirting her blade with it she then turned the bottle on the vampire. Getting a full blast in the face only angered the demon and he charged. Willow sidestepped under his grabbing arms and disemboweled him with a fiery blade. His skin hissed as the blessed blade cut into him and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Next time, don't lose your head!" Willow said as she swung and he screamed his final torment. As the dust settled she looked to Methos who was again, battling three vampires.  
  
"Duck," she yelled.  
  
Methos followed instruction and ducked and rolled to the side as two vampires collided where he had been. Stepping up and cutting the muscles and tendons behind his knees, Willow waited for the vampire to fall. She took out her stake and drove it through his back into the heart. Methos stepped up to the other two who were standing side-by-side growling at Willow.  
  
"Um, gentlemen," Methos called. The vampires turned as Methos swung taking both of their heads at once and the last of that group was gone.  
  
Methos stepped over to Willow and began brushing the dust off her as she did the same for him. Glancing down as she glanced up they caught each other's eyes. Suddenly they stopped and just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Thank you for saving my skin back there," Methos began.  
  
"Shut up," Willow replied and kissed him. He didn't pull away.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the cemetery.  
  
"Damn it Richie! We shouldn't just be patrolling for ordinary vamps. There's an army of them somewhere that has my sister and Amanda! This is ridiculous!" Buffy shouted exasperated.  
  
"Come on Buff, calm down some," pleaded Richie. "I don't think this Immortal's stupid enough to kill his bait before he gets his prize. It doesn't make sense, and the others agree. Once we know where they are, we can go and kick some ass."  
  
"Thank you, Richie. You're right," replied Buffy as she pulled him into an embrace. "Always be there for me, will you Richie?"  
  
"Always," replied Richie, staring into her eyes.  
  
Buffy glanced up and yelled, "Duck!"  
  
Richie complied and Buffy threw a stake into the heart of a vampire trying to creep up on them.  
  
"Now, where were we?" asked Buffy coyly stepping up close to Richie again. He smiled.  
  
---  
  
"Hell, your council is worse than ours!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Giles. He filled up the glasses again. Joe grinned and raised his glass in a toast.  
  
"To good hunting!"  
  
"To good hunting!"  
  
---  
  
** This chapter seemed kinda slow to me but it should pick up soon. We will see Joe's purpose, however small it may be soon enough. I'm just telling the story as it comes out of me. Reviews are a good thing and you can't please everyone. ** 


	9. A look at a madman

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been busy and just not in the mood to write anything. There is a portion of vaguely described torture so if you don't like that, I apologize. Anyways, thanks for the feedback. Enjoy!!!**  
  
Chapter 9 ---  
  
"MacLeod. Let me radio the others. Thanks Joe."  
  
MacLeod looked at Xander and motioned for the radio. Xander tossed it to him and glanced around nervously. They hadn't seen a vamp yet which was unusual when there was a new big bad in town. It seemed that the undead always flocked to do the bidding of the newest big bad.  
  
"Methos or Willow, do you copy? Buffy, Richie, do you copy?" queried MacLeod into the radio.  
  
"We're here," were the replies.  
  
"There's been word from Marcus. Meet back at the shop," he ordered.  
  
---  
  
Joe waited for the rest of the group to find a place to sit before beginning.  
  
"This guy Marcus called about 45 minutes ago. He is sending a courier to drop off a video tape of instructions for us to follow and he should be here any minute. I just hope it's not too cliché." Joe said.  
  
---  
  
Amanda had finished sawing through the ropes that bound her hands. Grinning, she felt for the ropes around her ankles and began to feel for the ends.  
  
"Whoever did the tying, was not very good," she thought.  
  
She found the ends and began untying. Unfortunately for her, the door swung open, blinding Amanda as she looked up from reflex. The silhouetted shape in the door walked in. The shape took on features as her eyes adjusted to the light. It was Marcus.  
  
"Well, well, well. My guest has been busy hasn't she?" smiled Marcus evilly.  
  
The formerly Roman Immortal then pulled out a pistol and shot Amanda through the stomach. Gasping for breath and coughing up blood, Amanda looked up blankly. Marcus then threw a badly beaten Dawn on top of Amanda who groaned as Dawn pressed into her wound. Dawn looked down in shock and confusion at the blood on her hands and Amanda died.  
  
Marcus signaled to the vampire with the video camera who then focused it on the Immortal.  
  
---  
  
"MacLeod, Slayer! Go to the warehouse on Baker Drive and bring as many people as you'd like. I want a fight and my army wants fresh food! If you want your friends back alive you will have to go through an army first." With that, the tape went black but kept running. The screams of Dawn, then Amanda started and then went on for 5 more seconds before the tape finally went to static. Giles reached out and switched it off.  
  
Joe looked up and Duncan was pacing. Buffy got up from her chair and then kicked it into a wall. She looked up with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, it looks like we waited too long. Dawn has been hurt and so has Amanda. I for one am going to kick some serious ass!" stated Buffy.  
  
"Agreed, but we need an advantage" replied Methos.  
  
Xander got up and paced the room before turning to Giles. "G-Man, I've got an idea. You get a priest and Richie, we are going out for a minute."  
  
Richie looked up surprised at the commanding tone of the younger man's voice, but didn't argue.  
  
Buffy started to speak, but Xander cut her off saying, "We'll be back in about 30 minutes. Trust me. We'll get there in time."  
  
---  
  
--Across Town--  
  
Xander opened the gate to the construction site and pointed to one of the vehicles.  
  
"You take that one, I'll grab this one. Follow me out and we'll go fill up," Xander said.  
  
Richie just nodded and caught the keys tossed to him.  
  
They hopped behind their respective wheels, started up and headed out the gate.  
  
---  
  
--Warehouse--  
  
Marcus was seated in his chair on the catwalk high up on the far wall of the warehouse staring at the activity below him. The legions below him were circled in groups talking and lounging. The humans that were being used as cattle were being passed around from vampire to vampire. They were never quite drained all the way so they could be fed off of again. These humans were fed well and slept as well as could be hoped for. Most of them had long since lost the will to do anything but sleep. Some were still fighters and constantly looked for a way to escape, but escape with that many vampires around, was nearly impossible. A few had tried and now they were among the ranks of the army.  
  
Marcus pondered this army of his and thought back to a time long ago. Being older than all of the vampires below him made control simple. Fighting each of them until they were beaten into submission, Marcus became their foster master. He saw to it that they had plenty to eat and they saw to it that he had the greatest advantage when it came to Immortals or otherwise. After two thousand years, his leader's heart had not lost its need to command superior forces. Unfortunately, his heart was also now twisted and cruel.  
  
--The countryside outside of Rome, 1 AD --  
  
The second in command of the Roman guards always aspired to be a general. His dreams of glory and honor from the emperor were ever present in his mind. Marcus loved sunsets. From the guard towers the view was spectacular but the former farmer loved watching the sunset over a rolling field of wheat. It was this peace and calm that drew him from the city this day. It was also to be a turning point in his life, unbeknownst to him.  
  
With the sun now behind the hills, Marcus sighed and turned to walk back to the city. Turning on his heel, he stopped short as he saw the man who was standing behind him motionless. The man was completely bald and had red eyes with a nose that looked like a pig's snout. Marcus' heart pounded with fear at the demon that stood before him. Marcus noticed the fangs and reached for the sword at his side but found that he was drawn to the man and did not wish to harm him.  
  
"You will make an excellent snack my young legionnaire," the vampire said.  
  
"I'm not a legionnaire, but.." Marcus trailed off while walking slowly towards the monster. "What are you?" Marcus asked.  
  
"I am the Master if you must know. I am the walking Undead. A vampire, my young Roman. The last thing you'll ever see."  
  
The Master smiled and grabbed Marcus by the neck. Pulling Marcus towards him and turning him around, the Master twisted his neck to the side and inhaled deeply. Marcus gasped as the teeth of the Master tore into his neck. Feeling the life drain out of him as quickly as his blood was being drained from him, Marcus grabbed weakly at the hand that held him. Finally, with no more blood left in his body, Marcus collapsed dead at the Master's feet. The vampire just smiled and went looking for his next meal of the night.  
  
---  
  
The next morning Marcus awoke to the sunlight in his eyes with a gasp of breath and a pain in his chest. He breathed heavily shaking his head to clear the cobwebs there. Sitting up he winced at the strong sun in his face and shaded his eyes looking around.  
  
"What the hell happened? Why am I out here?" he thought. All of a sudden he began to remember the sunset, the monster, dying. Getting to his feet Marcus glanced at his surroundings wildly looking for an enemy. Seeing nothing, he got up and brushed himself off. Walking back towards the city he began to think and wonder.  
  
Upon arriving back at the outskirts of Rome, Marcus had a sensation in his head. Looking around, he saw a familiar demonic visage. Taking off across the streets at a sprint to the shadowed alley, Marcus was determined to get some answers. Coming to a halt before the Master, he drew his sword and placed it at the Master's throat.  
  
The Master looked at him and said, "You do not burn? This is a surprising turn of events. What are you that looks human but does not die like one?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'die like one'?" demanded Marcus.  
  
"You my good Roman were dead when I last left you. You are obviously not one of my kind as you did not burn in the sunlight," replied the Master. "So what are you? You tasted human to me last night," he continued.  
  
With sudden inspiration, the Master disarmed Marcus and took a swipe at him with his own sword. Crying out in shock at the wound in his stomach, he kneeled over in pain. With a grunt, the Master kicked him over and stuck a grotesque finger in Marcus' blood and tasted it. Spitting it out, the Master growled.  
  
"It burns," said the vampire in almost wonder. In intense curiosity he watched as Marcus died and blue sparks flew over the closing wound. A few minutes later Marcus opened his eyes and gaped in shock. Gagging for breath, he spit out the blood that had built up in the back of his throat. Groaning, he rolled over and got up and remembered. The vampire was still there.  
  
"Well," the Master started. "It appears that you cannot die. Since your blood is horrible, I think it is time we part ways."  
  
With that, the Master turned and walked off into the darkness of the alley. Marcus just stared and wondered about what happened.  
  
--- Present time ---  
  
Marcus thought about that day and how it changed his life. First he lost his life, and then he learned about vampires. Not long after that he learned about the Game and other Immortals. His teacher didn't last very long after that. Marcus was a better student than his teacher had thought and he paid for it with his Quickening. Marcus had moved on into Northern Europe and Britain for a few hundred years and barely escaped a more than a few places with his life. Tragically for him, one place in Britain, he lost his life temporarily. The wicker cage was never a thing of beauty and the Druids that operated it were not the most caring of people. Marcus burned to death more than once in that cage before finally taking his revenge on that village. He snuck in one night and killed all the dogs and watchmen before tying up the men and women. Burning the village to the ground after raping the women while making the men watch was only the first part. He had tortured the male children and marked the girls across their chests with his blade. Letting them go near a nearby village, he went back to the former village and hung all of the men by their feet until they died. The Druids had their hands and feet cut off before dragging them to the forest for the wolves. Marcus stayed to watch the slaughter and to hear the cries of his torturers. He was satisfied.  
  
Leaving Britain with a Roman hating war band on his heels, Marcus fled to the area which would be known as Spain. Hiding out there for a few centuries Marcus re-emerged in the Arab worlds. Not finding what he wanted there, he moved north into Constantinople. Finally he found there a nest of vampires that was suitable for his desires. Defeating and then training the vampires to be dependent on him was no easy task. Their discipline was almost non-existent. Finally after two years of fighting them for control Marcus led them into battle. The Slayer then appeared and nearly wiped out his newly formed fighting squad of vampires. Marcus finally took her out with some clever maneuvering and an ambush. The vampires had a new respect for Marcus and from then on, his life as a leader of the undead became far easier.  
  
700 years after his army's first battle Marcus had found the secret to Roman success. Keep your military fed and well supplied and they will do wonders for you. Marcus finally found how to keep his army supplied with humans as cattle. A sick way to do things if you thought about it but Marcus never did. In the last two centuries Marcus had found out about the Watchers. Feeding them false information about the number and strength of his army was the main reason no one had ever assaulted them. Only this time the information was correct. His army did consist of 5000 vampires but two-thirds were less than a decade old and not much more powerful than a new vampire.  
  
"Still, a trained army to fight is far harder than a few small nests" Marcus mused. Standing up he clapped his hands and the room got quiet as the vampires turned to face him.  
  
"Double the guard, the Slayer will be coming soon!" he commanded and went to find his favorite female vampire for some relaxation.  
  
  
  
** Again, sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth it. The next chapter is hopefully going to be pretty violent as most pitched battles really are. It'll be fun to write. Feedback please! ** 


	10. The battle begins

** The fun begins. As normal, I don't own the characters, don't sue me please!!! Davis/Panzer and Joss Whedon own these folks. I just have fun with them. **  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
---  
  
  
  
Richie pulled up to the sidewalk and dropped to the ground from the cab as Xander did the same behind him. Explaining what he wanted to the waiting priest was for some reason not hard and the priest did his duty without question. Thirty minutes later Xander paid the priest and went inside to join the others. What was waiting him inside was a sight that was beautiful to watch.  
  
Methos, Richie, and Duncan were all lined up side-by-side. The motions flowed through them as the sword kata was being performed. Stroke after stroke, turn after turn they flowed through the art with concentration and grace. Willow sat on the table and watched with great interest and concentration as if to learn the moves and indeed she was. Sweeping into the last form they finally stopped and bowed. Xander stepped down into the room and applauded.  
  
"Wow guys, that was awesome!" he spouted. "What was that?"  
  
"It was one of many sword katas and the only one that all three of us know," replied Duncan. "We needed something to help us with concentration before our battle and that worked quite well." Duncan threw Richie a towel who proceeded to wipe the sweat off of his chest and face.  
  
Buffy stepped into the room and asked, "So are we all set? What's the plan Xander?"  
  
Xander said, "It's like this" as the group gathered around him.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Dawn woke up to intense pain in her stomach. Leaning over she retched but nothing came out. Whimpering softly she spat and sat back up. "Amanda, what's going to happen to us?" she asked.  
  
Amanda sighed and replied, "Duncan and Buffy will come for us. Of that I am sure." "What happens in the meantime is another matter entirely." she thought.  
  
The door opened up and two vampires came in. They walked to Amanda and picked her up. One said, "Come, the Master wants to have some fun." Then he looked at Dawn and said, "Be ready, your turn is coming." Amanda kicked him and he hit her in the stomach in return. They dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming while Dawn just sobbed.  
  
What seemed hours later to Dawn was only half an hour. Amanda had been thrown on the floor against the wall, cursing under her breath. The two vampires came into the room and picked up Dawn.  
  
Amanda screamed, "No you don't you bastards!!! Leave her alone or I swear I will make your unliving lives hell for all eternity." She struggled to get to her feet.  
  
The bigger vampire just backhanded her into the wall, knocking her out. Dawn screamed and fought with all her might. It wasn't nearly enough.  
  
Leading her outside, she gasped in shock at all of the vampires and activity in the room. Forgetting for a moment what was happening, she wondered how this many vampires could congregate in one place. Dawn was thrown back into reality as she was thrown onto a dirty mattress. Clambering for the shelter of the wall, she turned to face Marcus. The mattress was surrounded by vampires as a sort of twisted and corrupted Praetorian guard. Marcus leered at her.  
  
"What? Did you think I was going to feed you to them?" Marcus questioned. He laughed evilly and smiled while unbuckling his belt and licking his lips. The vampires just laughed and started to do the same. Marcus stepped forward onto the mattress while Dawn screamed. Marcus fell forward onto his face, which was in shock. He had been shot in the back by a crossbow bolt and was now temporarily dead. Dawn cried in relief as she saw this and the angry vampires turned to find the threat.  
  
Standing on a catwalk opposite them was a very angry Buffy holding a crossbow. "You little bastards don't mess with my sister," she said coldly.  
  
The fabricated metal wall below Buffy exploded inward with enough force that it threw a small band of vampires twenty yards. The fireball from the explosion burned up those vampires that it threw and they exploded into dust.  
  
A commander of the legions screamed, "To arms, form ranks!!!" The vampires hustled to follow orders and formed into their battle columns. The vampire then turned around and pulled the crossbow bolt from Marcus' back and turned him over onto his back so he would wake soon and then he ran to join the troops.  
  
Buffy let out a whistle and did a front flip off of the catwalk to land on the ground beside the opening in the wall. She stood at the ready with a sword in one hand and a wooden dagger in the other.  
  
Outside, behind some bushes, Duncan looked at Methos and asked, "Where the hell did you get C4?" Methos just shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "You never know when you might want a little fireworks." Duncan just shook his head and grimaced. Richie grinned and reached under his coat for his rapier.  
  
Hearing a whistle, the three Immortals stood up and took off their long coats. Methos stretched out his arms while Duncan took some deep breaths and centered himself. Signaling to Joe and Giles, the Immortals moved in closer as a column of vampires moved up. Giles drove up and brought the truck to a screeching halt. Xander opened up the valve and began spraying. The vampire column that had begun moving up was now in disarray as the gallons of holy water flowed out of the massive water tank mounted on the bed of the construction truck. Howling and hissing vampires tried to move out of the way but were entangled with their undead brethren. Finally, after so much holy water had been pumped out on them, many spontaneously burst into flames and then into ash. The whole column finally followed suit and 500 vampires were gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
Joe waited until four full columns were destroyed by the holy water before driving his smaller truck in. Xander hopped off of his truck as Giles pulled out and parked his truck a few yards outside of the building. Joe pulled up and Xander hopped on the back of the smaller truck and began the same procedure. Spraying as far as he could, Xander wiped out another two and a half columns of vampires before running out of water.  
  
Xander yelled to Buffy, "Bout 15 hundred left. Have fun!"  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
**I decided that's a good a place as any to end a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it even though it was short. Feedback is very much appreciated. ** 


	11. This is war

Chapter 11  
  
---  
  
An angry horde of vampires was beginning to recover from shock. Well over half of their forces had been decimated by a surprise attack of holy water that arrived in torrents. They looked up and saw the Slayer standing there armed and ready. The army also saw three formidable looking men standing in the place where a wall had been holding very sharp looking swords. They began to get confident again as the holy water began to drain out of the building into the sewers and left drying spots on the concrete floor. Unfortunately for them, they didn't see the Watcher of the Slayer and a young man with dark hair slip by to their left. Even more unfortunate for the vampires was the entrance of the young woman with the short red hair to their right flank.  
  
The group of men and the Slayer walked forward and stood ready for an attack. A column of vampires broke into smaller groups of ten and the first wave attacked. MacLeod and Methos took the first four that came at them. Methos ducked low and took the legs out from underneath two of them as his broadsword was meant to do. Quickly staking them in the heart, they exploded into dust and Methos stood up for the next few that would come at him. Meanwhile, MacLeod was blocking swords from both vampires. When it looked like all was lost for him and they would get the upper hand MacLeod jumped and performed a split kick and knocked them down. The two vampires got up and looked at MacLeod in surprise before taking their heads in one stroke.  
  
"Next," MacLeod taunted and motioned more forward with his index finger.  
  
Buffy stepped in his way and said, "Screw that. I want some fun too," and went in swinging sword and stabbing with the wooden dagger. In no longer than 10 seconds she had beheaded and dusted the remaining 6 vampires.  
  
At that moment another group of ten attacked Methos in a fury and he went down swinging as fast as he could. Dusting two off the bat he was surrounded and in a lot of trouble.  
  
Methos swore under his breath and did his best, slashing in short strokes desperately trying to keep them at bay. Methos yelped as a vampire cut him across the back. He fell to his knees and struggled to get up as he began to be kicked in the stomach and hit in the back and head. Hearing a howl of anger all motion stood still. MacLeod, Richie and Buffy all stopped and turned as all the vampires stopped as they felt electricity charge up the air. Methos stood up and gaped as Willow floated through the air towards him. Her eyes glowed white and electricity sparked from her fingers.  
  
"No one tries to kill my Methos. You must fight fair," Willow said in a very cold and eerily calm voice. Methos, Richie, MacLeod, and Buffy all gulped and then ducked very quickly, shielding their heads in their arms. A roaring wind and crackling thunder all around them made them cringe and get lower to the ground. Minutes later when all died down they got up very quickly to assess the damage and fight again. Willow was on the ground motionless with a sword sticking through her chest. All the vampires except about twenty had been burned into dust by the electricity. Marcus pulled his sword out of Willow and cleaned it off with her hair. Methos saw that and swore and started toward Marcus.  
  
"No, no my dear Methos. One more step and I'll take her head," Marcus warned. "I wanted MacLeod, and I will get him." "If you really want a fight Methos, take on one of my pupils," he said.  
  
All the Immortals in the room turned their heads and looked at the side door when they felt the other Immortals come into range.  
  
Methos cursed.  
  
---  
  
Across the room, Giles and Xander snuck around the walls to the mattress where Dawn gently rocked back and forth murmuring to herself. Xander got on his knees and crawled over to Dawn gently.  
  
"Dawnie.. Hey, it's Xander. We're her to get you out of here." Xander coaxed.  
  
Giles stood watch with a sword and a stake, but nothing came their way. He looked around and saw Xander picking Dawn up like a baby to carry her out. Giles turned back to the scene in front of him and saw four people in long coats enter the warehouse. From his peripheral vision he saw a streak running toward him and he turned to meet the threat. The vampire lunged at him with a snarl and Giles sidestepped and took a downward stroke as the vampire flew by. It's head came away from its shoulders and the vampire exploded.  
  
"Xander, hurry. I'll go find Amanda." Giles ordered.  
  
Xnader quickly complied and Giles ran towards some doors to his left. Giles got to the first door and kicked it open. Feeling for and finding the light switch, he turned it on and quickly turned it off. The room was empty. Moving to the second door he followed the same protocol with the same results. He got to the final door and opened it gently and turned on the lights. What he saw made him sick. Amanda was on top of a pile of dead bodies, some of which were already rotting.  
  
Giles leaned his sword against the door and rushed to the pile. Unceremoniously pulling Amanda off of the heap, he pulled her to the doorway. Amanda gasped for air and sat up sharply. Giles checked the bodies, and every one of them had been drained completely of blood.  
  
"Damn," he said under his breath.  
  
Shaking his head Giles turned to Amanda and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I'm all right now, thanks Giles," said Amanda. She grabbed his sword and said, "Where is he?" and stormed out the door. Giles followed.  
  
** More cliffhangers. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feedback please. ** 


	12. Close to the finish

**Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Just didn't feel like writing. Enjoy!**  
  
Chapter 12  
  
---  
  
Amanda ran up to MacLeod just as the other Immortals walked in. He glanced around and saw her and nodded at her with a question in his eyes. She nodded back, "Yes." He smiled and turned back to face Marcus as Willow got up from her second death and brushed herself off. She loosened her arms up and drew her sword.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems my little fly has escaped my web," Marcus taunted and drew his ancient gladius from its sheath.  
  
"MacLeod, I want that son-of-a-bitch Marcus," said Amanda.  
  
"It's too late Amanda," he replied. "The challenge was given and accepted. You know the rules."  
  
"Well, kick his ass for me!" she replied and dropped into her fighting stance. "All right my little friends, which one of you is my meat?" she taunted the younger Immortals.  
  
A diminutive and younger looking man stepped forward and pulled out a rapier and dagger. He bowed low and settled into his fighting stance. "At your service, Madame," he said.  
  
"We don't really have to do this do we?" Amanda asked him.  
  
"Of course we do. There can be only one," he replied. "Besides, I get money for your pretty little head," the man said as he attacked.  
  
Amanda parried his first thrust easily and the follow up with the dagger as well. She circled around him probing for openings when suddenly she feinted a body rush and made a small cut to his arm. He stepped back nursing his arm and hissed, glaring at Amanda.  
  
Seeing this, Methos lunged at the biggest of the remaining Immortals and Richie took the next in size leaving Willow with one more suited for her size. They all began the dance and metal clashed with metal, as the combatants themselves were quiet with concentration.  
  
Willow's opponent was a woman about her same height but with broader shoulders and more developed leg muscles. The leather pants she wore accented these features nicely but Willow found them to be a disadvantage.  
  
"Must not be very smart to wear leather to a fight like this." Willow thought as she parried and riposted several times in quick succession. Willow advanced upon the woman and suddenly the woman bolted to the other side of the room. Willow stopped for a second and analyzed the situation before jogging after her.  
  
Richie grinned suddenly as the taller man tried to bring his sword overhead in a blow designed to crush a man. He quickly sidestepped and responded by slashing the bigger man across the chest and stepping back. "Come, come," he taunted and made a beckoning motion with his middle finger.  
  
"Screw you," the man said with a think German accent. The man stepped back for a moment looking for another angle. He suddenly feinted a thrust to Richie's stomach. Richie took the bait and parried downward and did a boxer's sidestep to his right. At the last second the German switched his attack angle and drew a cut on Richie's right forearm. Then he grinned as Richie growled at his stupidity and set himself for another attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Methos was having the best fight he'd had in years. He dodged and parried. He slashed and jabbed. He weaved and toyed with his opponent. As big as he was, the Immortal had no skills as a fighter.  
  
The big Immortal gasped for breath and back off warily. "How old are you anyway?" he demanded.  
  
Methos grinned and said, "Let's just say that I know that Rameses didn't look like Yul Brenner." With that, Methos plunged his sword into his opponent's stomach. The man went to his knees in shock and Methos pulled out his sword.  
  
"Heads up!" he yelled then more quietly he said, "There can be only one." He swung downward and the headless corpse fell over as a mist began to rise.  
  
Richie cursed and advanced quickly on his opponent and he could see from the corner of his eyes that Amanda and Willow were doing the same. Finally disarming his opponent, Richie felled the bigger man with a cut to the tendons behind his knees. The man fell just as the mist stopped flowing and the crackle of lightning began. Richie didn't hesitate to behead the man and waited for his own light show.  
  
Amanda also took full advantage of the very young Immortal in front of her. She gratefully remembered that Spanish rapiers were only sharpened for a few inches from the tip. Knocking the dagger from his hands and grabbing the sword up near the hilt, she impaled the young man by pulling him with his sword onto her own. Pulling free Amanda cut upward and relieved him of his head.  
  
"Should've listened when I offered you a way out," she commented.  
  
She glanced over at Willow who was faring better than her opponent. She gasped as the mist enveloped her and the young woman in front of Willow pulled a small revolver. Hearing Duncan shout she looked at Willow again and saw lightning fly from her fingers and disable her opponent. Willow stepped to the side, swung and the woman's blond head went flying. The gun and sword clattered to the ground and Willow was sprayed with blood.  
  
The quickenings started to build up. Duncan held up his index finger to Marcus and then ran to the side of the building for shelter. He knew this one was going to be big. Lightning crackled all around Methos and the mists enveloped the others. Finally as Methos' quickening began to crescendo the others were going. All at once however, the quickenings joined among the four Immortals. The screamed in unison and were levitated off their feet. The lightning began to circle around the four in the air and at the crescendo of the remaining quickenings the electricity charged to the center of the circle and distributed to the Immortals and they fell to the ground unconscious. The remaining vampires looked at each other and fled into the night.  
  
MacLeod stepped out from his shelter and Marcus got up from the ground where he had been blown backwards by the force of the joined quickenings. They walked toward the side of the room across from the unconscious Immortals to begin his own battle.  
  
"You will pay for the evil you have done here," MacLeod stated coldly. "Innocent people murdered over the millennia just tops off the list. Taking Amanda and Dawn was too far. If you wanted a challenge, you should have done so. Now more innocent people are dead and I will avenge them."  
  
"Talk is cheap MacLeod," Marcus retorted. "Just fight," he said and swung.  
  
MacLeod switched into a reversed grip and parried. Circling his opponent he feinted a frontal attack, rolled beside him and leaping up, he slashed Marcus' back. Turning around to face MacLeod, Marcus didn't visibly react. MacLeod gave him another cut to his arm with no consequence except for a bloody sword. Confused MacLeod studied Marcus again.  
  
Marcus saw this and smiled evilly. "Did you really think I wouldn't come into this fight without several advantages MacLeod? What kind of fool do you think I am?"  
  
"A stupid one if you think some kind of magic spell will get you out of this one," MacLeod replied.  
  
With that MacLeod attacked with a cold rage. Marcus was forced into parry after parry and was in constant retreat. "Damn it, this ward isn't working as well as it should be! It should have knocked him on his ass by now" raged Marcus internally.  
  
In retreat Marcus slipped on some vampire dust and fell hard losing control of his gladius. He looked forlornly at it as it slid across the floor out of reach. MacLeod stood over him waiting and then nodded toward the sword. Marcus got up, walked over and picked it up. He suddenly spun around and threw it at MacLeod like a knife. MacLeod blocked it and strode purposefully toward Marcus.  
  
"I see honor is not something you know," said MacLeod shaking his head. He stepped up to Marcus and stabbed him. Marcus fell to his knees and MacLeod said the ancient mantra, "There can be only one."  
  
The quickening was long and painful. During the first few seconds, MacLeod was tortured with images of Marcus' chosen brutality to women, animals and anything else he could turn his hatred to. His screaming brought the other Immortals into consciousness and Willow watched in awe even though she had just been through one herself. Outside Buffy, Xander, Giles, Dawn and Joe watched silently. Finally after what seemed like eternity it was over and MacLeod fell to his knees.  
  
Buffy, Giles and Xander walked into the obliterated warehouse and helped the others to their feet.  
  
"Lets' go home," Buffy said. She walked Richie outside to where Joe was holding Dawn in a hug and helped him and her onto the back of one of the trucks. The rest followed suit.  
  
---  
  
**Another chapter coming soon! Feedback please!** 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
---  
  
Dawn walked in to the back room of the shop where she heard voices and laughter. Lounging on the mats was the whole gang minus her talking and passing the bottles of Scotch between them.  
  
"Dawnie," came the general cheer from the half-drunk adults before her.  
  
"Have a seat," invited Methos and he tossed her a coke from the cooler by his head. She accepted the invitation and sat next to MacLeod who ruffled her hair. Amanda lay with her head in his lap and her feet in Joe's. Joe was grinning and arguing with Giles about the benefits of American beer over European beers. Methos was taking alternating drinks out of his glass of Scotch and his bottle of import beer while offering lewd and snide comments into other conversations. Richie, Xander and Buffy were trading shots trying to outdo each other while Willow laughed hysterically and sipped on at her Rum and Coke. Dawn sighed in contentment as she leaned back against Giles who stroked her hair like a good father figure would and she drifted off into sleep in contentment with the sun full on her dreaming face.  
  
---  
  
The gang walked silently through the busy airport as they headed toward the departing gates. Duncan, Amanda and Joe stopped at their entrance.  
  
"Well, you guys call me if you need anything," MacLeod said and went the rounds giving hugs and handshakes all around.  
  
"Me too you guys," said Amanda wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She hugged Dawn for an extra long amount of time.  
  
"Joe, I'll be in contact," said Giles shaking the other Watcher's hand. "And don't worry, my Watcher's will never find out from me about your branch."  
  
"Thanks Giles," grinned Joe and gave Dawn a little squeeze around the shoulders.  
  
"Rich, be safe and keep in touch," said MacLeod shaking his former student's hand.  
  
"Sure thing, Mac," replied Richie. He hugged Amanda and Willow then shook Methos' hand.  
  
Methos and Willow heard their flight being called and collected their baggage. "I'll call you Joe when we get to where we're going," Methos said.  
  
"And where is that exactly?" queried Joe.  
  
"Not here, that's for sure," replied Methos with a grin. "I'm going to show her the world and then we'll see what happens." Willow smiled as she hugged Buffy fiercely. Dawn sniffled and got just as big a hug from the red-haired Immortal witch.  
  
MacLeod's group waved by and boarded their plane. Methos and Willow ran off to theirs and the Sunnydale group waved both groups off.  
  
Buffy looked to Richie and Dawn and smiled. Xander sighed and said, "Let's go home."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
** This story is finished now finished. At least to me. Sequel maybe? Let me know! ** 


End file.
